A generic cam shaft is known from DE 10 2005 038 656 A1. Here, the camshaft has an inner shaft and an outer shaft arranged concentrically to and surrounding said inner shaft. Moreover, the camshaft has multiple cams which have in each case two cams connected to each other through a ring collar. For adjusting such a multiple cam, the multiple cam is provided in the region of the ring collar with a receptacle for pinning it together with the inner shaft. Here, a tight tolerance is provided between the respective cam body and the outer shaft which, on the one hand, ensures the sliding of the respective cam body along the outer shaft and, on the other, prevents the lubricating fluid, in particular an engine oil of the associated internal combustion engine, from escaping through the receptacle and between the respective cam body and the outer shaft. Moreover, in the region of the receptacle, a ring groove can be provided in the ring collar, which ring groove prevents in particular the formation of a burr in this region caused in particular by forming or fabricating the receptacle, in particular by drilling a bore.
It is desirable to provide such a multiple cam with only one cam body so as to achieve a higher variability of the adjustable camshaft. This configuration with only one adjustable cam body is an embodiment variant for special valve train designs—concept—based for OHC engines—e.g., in the case of a DOHC (two camshafts next to each other; one for the exhaust valves and the other one for the intake valves, or mixed). The construction having a ring collar is advantageous here because a bolt fixing the cam is spaced apart from the actual cam body, as a result of which, e.g., the risk of deformation caused by a bore or a pressed-in bolt can be reduced. Thus, such a cam has only one cam body and the ring collar. The disadvantage is that the cam, in particular on the ring collar side facing away from the cam body, may promote a leakage which can result in the escape of the pressurized lubricating fluid.